The Blitz Saga
by DBlitz
Summary: This is the story about my character called Blitz and his life. *completed*
1. Prelude to the saga

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter one Prelude to the saga  
  
"Is the project almost complete?" said scientist 1 with confusion "no we must wait until project b recovers from the DNA inserting" said one of the other scientists "But the patient looks in good shape he's already gotten the tail and arms and legs and other things to function with." said the other scientists  
  
"Then it's decided! We release the sleeping fluids," said all the scientists. So one scientist hit a switch and the tube blitz was in begun draining the water. All the scientists crowded around and checked his heart signal. "Yes! The experiment was a success...but what to call him". Then the DNA project mumbled one word "blitzzz". "Then its decided project DNA will be known as Blitz" said all of the scientists". So after they all left and went home. Then suddenly blitz opened one. Blitz got up moved his arms up and down. So after taking look at all his body parts to get recognized with them, he left and found the locker room. There he grabbed some fighting pants, fighting boots, a tanktop and a jacket that said Shrina Corp logo on it. While he was walking down the hall he found a tank and inside was a sword shaped like a lightning bolt...and it was glowing yellow and sending sparks. Blitz got curious and smashed the glass with one hand, and then he grabbed the sword "hmmm what a nice sword..hey.....I can talk...I thought those scientists were dumber than that...hehe oh well.."  
  
Two guards were patrolling the area when they found Blitz staring at the sword. "FREEZE! GET DOWN OR BE KILLED!" boomed both of the guards. Blitz turned around and started laughing maniacally, he pointed the blade at the guards and in an instant they both got shocked with 1,000,000 volts of pure lightning. "Fools...you think you can win with your guns...hehehe..." said blitz silently. After checking the guards for anything he grabbed their ID cards and took one of their machine guns. Blitz went running down the hall with a blade in one hand and a Uzi in the other, while the two ID cards dangled from his neck. Blitz found a door with a big red writing marked "Hangar Zone". Blitz inserted the ID cards "Welcome Biggs Welcome Wedge" the computer said. Blitz entered the hangar and chooses a small but extremely fast aircraft, but then all of a sudden blitz heard roaring machine sounds!  
  
Back at the lab "You will not get away Blitz...call Defender X70!" yelled one scientist.  
  
Back at the hangar The machine got close to Blitz and crushed him with its left arm. Blitz yelled in pain as he did a super kick right at the robots left energy cannon. Blitz flew into the air and unleashed his first ki beam; it destroyed part of the robot's torso. The Defender machine opened his energy cannons and unleashed a ton of blasts sending Blitz through the Hangar door. The robot boosted forward and looked around with its scouter eyes. The robot couldn't detect Blitz. Blitz jumped on the roof and unleashed rapid slashes at the robot knocking out his left arm...the other energy cannon and his right eye. The robot got mad and opened his wings, and his head turned to the shape of a dragon, his hands turned into claws and he took flight. The robot turned around as it saw Blitz. It made a mechanical roar. The robot unleashed attacks and attacks as Blitz fell on the roof as it started to rain. Blitz's clothes were torn and he was gushing blood. "God damn rooob...oo..tt.." said Blitz while moaning. Blitz jumped up and sent a lightning blast down the robot's mouth. "Oh grea..tt...." said Blitz while trying to run as fast as he can from the robot. The robot yelled and blew up into pieces, while Blitz grabbed the last craft and flew off. 


	2. Saiyan meets saiyan!

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter two: Saiyan meets Saiyan Blitz landed in a town called West City. He walked around the street all bloody until he couldn't walk any more and fell unconscious. Suddenly a teenage boy ran up to Blitz and called for medical assistance. He was about 16 and had long gray-purplish hair, he wore a jacket with the logo Capsule Corp and he had a long sword tied to his back. Blitz opened his eyes and woke up in a hospital bed with that boy standing there and two other people. One was an adult woman with blue hair and a bandana tied around her neck. Another was smaller than the boy but had blue hair 'also as though she resembled her mother. "Who are you people?" said Blitz in confusion. "Glad to see you're awake" said the boy smiling lightly. "Yes glad to see you're awake good thing Trunks was there," said the lady while smiling. "Thank you very much...ehh Trunks am I right?" Trunks nodded. "And you must be...." "Bulma just Bulma and that's my daughter Bra" "Very pleased to meet you Bulma, Bra, and Trunks. I appreciate what you have done for me," said Blitz while smiling lightly. "Now wait a minute...I haven't gotten your name!" said Bulma. "Oh right hehe....well my name is Blitz". Bulma and Trunks looked shocked. "Now you just cant be the DNA Project made by Shinra Corp!" said Trunks while looking shocked. "Hey! How did you know that...Oh was it the jacket...why so you ask" "Well sorry to say dear but they have sent a reward on you.." said Bulma looking quite sad. "You guys aren't gonna bring me back are you!" said Blitz looking scared. "No offcourse not. We wouldn't give you back to Shinra Corp..Thats one of the worst places. Shinra only cares about power and evil. The drag in or create specimens and test them out, and later kill them!" said Trunks with a worried look. "Thanks guys!" said Blitz feeling a little happier again. So Bulma invited Blitz to stay over at capsule Corp and work out by helping her father Dr.Breifs with the mechanics. Blitz was happy at capsule Corp on the count of Bulma and the others were very nice and friendly. Later on that night a mysterious presence entered the Capsule Corp building. Blitz awoke and ran down stairs with the lightning blade in his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Blitz. "Back away from me weakling and get out of here" "Not until you tell me who you are!" The figure got mad and tackled him outside. Then he started punching Blitz over and over, He picked Blitz up by the neck and kicked him into the highway. Blitz got mad and flew to the figure and slashed him hard across the face. Bulma woke up and ran downstairs. She went outside and saw Blitz fighting with someone. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled and tapped her feet. Vegeta stopped and turn around "What is it woman!" "Now you be nice to our guest Blitz!" Bulma yelled and had an angry look on her face. "Fine FINE!" Vegeta walked up stairs and slammed the door of their bedroom. "Who was that?" said Blitz puffing and puffing.  
  
"Ohh that's just Vegeta my husband" said Bulma relived that the fight was over. "Your Husband!" said Blitz while falling backwards like in all the anime shows.  
  
Blitz awoke from his bed and found and girl lying on him. "Hi!" she said while smiling. "Gahhh who are you?" said Blitz stunned but too tired to get up. " "Ohh that's right I haven't gave you my name!" said the girl while smiling."Well my name is Raine! How about yours?" "Mines Blitz!" said Blitz while yawning. Bulma enters the room and sees Raine on top of Blitz. "Ohh morning you too.so Blitz I see you meet Raine! Well breakfast will be ready in a few!" said Bulma while closing the door. Blitz gets up and gets dressed and Raine runs downstairs. Blitz finishes dressing and runs downstairs to the kitchen. Blitz sits down by him self and pours cereal in his bowl. He munches on his cereal when Goten runs inside. "Hey umm.Bulma.may I have some juice?" said Goten jumping up and down. Bulma hands Goten some juice and he runs off. "Who was that?" said Blitz while taking a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. "Ohh that's just Goku's younger son Goten" "I see.wait a minute.that's the legendary Goku's son?.wow lucky Kid" "Yeah but he has another son too you know.." Suddenly Gohan barges in. "Hey Bulma can ya fix this saiyaman watch thing!" said Gohan in a hurry. "Alright let me see what I can do" said Bulma while opening the watch. "Hey Blitz you wouldn't happen to know the time would you?" said Gohan acting like he's in a hurry. "Hmmm Its 8:03 am" said Blitz leaning back looking at the watch. "ACKKK I'M LATE I'M LATE!" yelled Gohan. Gohan grabbed his bag and flew of to his high school. "Well better go help Dr.Breifs with that space pod" said Blitz exiting the kitchen. Blitz arrived at Dr.Briefs lab and helped him fix the space pod. Blitz knocked on trunks room. "Hey trunks you in there?" said Blitz. "Sure come on in," said a voice inside the room. "Hey trunks emm you mind if I use your speed bike to cruise around town for a bit?" said Blitz. "Sure go ahead" "Alright thanks!" Blitz got on the bike and it hovered across the ground. Blitz turned the controls forward and bike zoomed off. Blitz stopped at a Marshal Arts center. Blitz read a sign that said "World's 28th Marshal Arts tournament.starting your favorite superstar Hercule!" Blitz opened the door and went inside. "Greetings" said the clerk. "Hey I would like to register for the tournament please" said Blitz "Oh sure another young fighter wanting to the best! Ehh name?" "Blitz" "Oh alright Mr.Blitz.I need some info to register you..Age?" "I guess I'm 17 about" "Alrighty.ehh address?" "Hmm I don't really know but.ehh Capsule Corp" "Are you sure about that? Are you Bulma's son?" "No just a friend" "I see and do you carry any weapons with you?" "Just one.the lightning blade" "I see well hand it too me and we will keep it safe.the new tournament policy is that there are to be no weapons allowed." "Alright" Blitz hands over the blade and enters the big arena. "Welcome to the 28th world marshal arts qualifying rounds!" said the announcer guy.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp Trunks gets bored and turns on the TV and flips to the World Marshal Arts channel. "Today's final qualifying match-ups are Kain v.s. Jackie Chun, Blitz v.s. Goku, Kein v.s. Knoeck and Hercule v.s. Mysternal"  
  
"What the hell is Blitz doing in the world marshal arts tournament!!!!!" Gasped Trunks.  
  
"Let's begin Kain v.s. Jackie Chun," said the announcer guy.  
  
Kain starts of the battle with some punches, but Jackie Chun's drunken style quickly maneuvered them. Jackie Chun powered up and unleashed a kamehameha, but to his surprise Kain unleashed a dark kamehameha back and both attacks collided. Kain pushed more energy and Jackie Chun couldn't stop it so he flew right outside the ring.  
  
"Wow what a display of energy! Well folks we know Kain will be advancing this round on to a classic but new match Goku v.s. Blitz! Now Blitz is a new fighter but here we have Goku in his stunning attempt to win this one once more! Well the match is ready.so fight!"  
  
"Glad to meet you Blitz" said Goku while skidding back into his fighting stance. "Yeah yeah on to the action.lets see what you're really made of!" Boomed Blitz as he jumped back. Blitz ran towards Goku and started tossing punches at him and sending a kick once in a while. Goku was at a much higher level so he didn't have problems countering and dodging. "Not bad" said Blitz while dodging a punch. "Well I guess this form is no good.Let's take it up to the next level." said Goku while smirking. "The nexxx.tt.level?" said Blitz while jumping back. 


	3. Another super saiyan?

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Another super saiyan!?  
  
Goku's hair started glowing gold and so did his eyebrows. His hair jumped up all spiky and gold. "This is what us saiyans call a super saiyan" said Goku while going into a stance "Hmm nice form but it doesn't help much" replied Blitz with a evil tone.  
  
"Well lets just see if I can do the same" smirked Blitz. Blitz suddenly arose his power level and his silverish hair started to turn golden. "What the hell" replied Goku in shock. "This..Isn't..so.hard!!!" Yelled Blitz as his hair made a full transformation and the gold glow stayed.  
  
"So this is a super saiyan huh?" said Blitz looking at his hands glow gold and bright "Yes it is Blitz.but how could.. you.I mean the saiyan race has been extinct for nearly 30 years.." said Goku in shock like he's never been before.  
  
"No matter." said Goku softly.  
  
Blitz and Goku suddenly clashed fists and starting attacking over and over. Blitz tossed ki beams stronger and stronger every time. Goku started getting glad that he seen and meet a new saiyan.  
  
Suddenly a growling noise appeared and Goku was holding his stomach "I'm too hungry too fight." moaned Goku  
  
Everyone had a huge sweatdrop and fell down (yes even Blitz) (yes even Blitz)  
  
"Well errmm umm yeah.well Blitz advances and guys get some food out! Well I guess we had a great match.I think," said the announcer guy  
  
"Well it was nice fighting with you Blitz." said Goku while trying to hide his moaning "Yeah well thanks for teaching me this stage" replied Blitz.  
  
"Ok people well we had some great semi quarter final matches here! And the quarterfinal matches are for some odd reason a 2 on 1 has been decided due to a draw! Its gonna be Kain and Kein verses Blitz! Now lets begin" said the announcer guy with excitement.  
  
"Well well little Blitzie has come out to play." said both of the brothers at the same time "How did you know my name?!?!" replied Blitz while in shock "Silly Blitz.cant you see we are here to bring you back? They have been missing you." said both of the brothers in such an evil tone.  
  
"I will never go back! I like it here with all my friends so back off" yelled Blitz as he was in an anger he had never been before. "I won't let you!" yelled Blitz as his power level jumped up like never before. Blitz's power level went to super saiyan and it was so much that he descended another level.  
  
Meanwhile back at the restaurant Goku stopped eating in a instant and looked outside to see a big gold ki energy close by. "He couldn't of have descended that much could he?.wow strong kid" said Goku while eating rice.  
  
Blitz's energy got so high he unleashed a wave of gold energy knock both brothers into the air sky high. Blitz remained super saiyan 2 and flew off to Kain, He grabbed his neck and crushed it into pieces. Blitz sent a ki beam right through Kain's stomach and Kain disintegrated. Blitz teleported to Kein and starting beating him up again and again. "Say hi to your brother in hell!" yelled Blitz as he put all his energy into a wave of ki blasts and destroyed Kein.  
  
Silence whistled across the ring as everyone was in shock to find Blitz had killed and destroyed the other two finalists.  
  
"Well.rules are you can kill.but this is a first! Well blitz wins the 28th tournament and your prize is 1 million zeny! Well thank you all for participating and good night! 


	4. Love is sweet

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 4: Love is so sweet  
  
Blitz exits the tournament and visits the flower shop. "Umm one of your finest rose bouquets please" said Blitz while shuffling through his zeny. "Alright that will be 100 zeny if you can afford it" said the clerk. "Alright umm you can keep the change," says Blitz while placing one 500 zeny bill on the counter. Blitz picks up the roses and exits the shop.  
  
Blitz knocks on Raine's door. 'I hope she likes these flowers.' Raine opens the door and greets hi. "Hey umm Raine I bought these flowers for you I hope you like them!" said Blitz trying to stay calm and not collapse. "Awww.How sweet! Thank you!" said Raine. Raine gave Blitz a soft kiss on his cheek and waved goodnight. 'Wow.a kiss.good thing I won the tournament!' Blitz walks off to Capsule Corp and enters his bed and he falls asleep. 


	5. Super Saiyan Struggle

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 5: Super Saiyan Struggle  
  
Blitz yawned as he woke up. "Ughhh I knew I shouldnt of slept so late last night watching the world tournament video tape" moaned Blitz as he got dressed.  
  
Blitz ran downstairs and found everyone siting at the table eating breakfast. "Woah does this happen every saturday?" said Blitz as he scratched his head.  
  
"No school" Goten and Gohan both responded. "No work" said Dr.Breifs as he put down the newspaper and took a drink of his coffee.  
  
"Great..well uhhh I'm going to go train...later!" replied Blitz as he was making his way for the Gravity Training Room.  
  
Bulma noticed Blitz. "Hey Blitz you want me to clean that belt of yours?" "What belt?" Blitz replied. Bluma sighed "This one silly" as she was pointing to the world marshal arts tournament gold plated belt. Blitz fell over "Ohh...hehe right...thanks Bulma" said Blitz.  
  
Blitz made his way into the Gravity Training Room as he found someone was already in there. He peered over to see who it was and it was Vegeta. Blitz snuck in and spied on Vegeta. "Hmm he msut be real mad at me" whispered Blitz.  
  
Vegeta stopped all of a sudden and turned around, there he found Blitz. Vegeta clenched his fists and went super saiyan. Blitz fell back and crawled away. Vegeta suddenly grabbed Blitz by the neck "What are you doing here!" shot Vegeta. "Why should I tell you...you steroids taker man!" shot Blitz back. Vegeta slammed Blitz into a wall and knee'd him in the stomach. "You worthless saiyan...mocking the dominant race we are..." bellowed Vegeta as he started walking for the exit. "Not on yer life Vegeta" yelled Blitz as he back kicked him right into the exit slaming his nose against the wall. Vegeta wiped the blood with his hand and uppercutted Blitz right in the jaw. Blitz glared and went super saiyan also.  
  
Vegeta took one step back and glared heavily, "What you can't be a super saiyan! You're not even a saiyan!" boomed Vegeta as he took another step back.  
  
Blitz started laughing manacily "Thats where you're wrong Vegeta...This step is not even close to where I can go...allow me to demonstrate" said Blitz as he went to super saiyan 2.  
  
Vegeta took a few more steps back and stared at his glowing ki energy "What!?! You are a mere weakling...and yet you surpased two levels as it was nothing!" roared Vegeta as he went super saiyan 2.  
  
Blitz walked right infront of Vegeta, "So...you think thats it...well you're wrong...lets take it up some more..." 


	6. Secret Surpise

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Surpise  
  
Blitz made a evil smirk "Its time to take it up some more hahaha" Blitz raised his power level by some more and he began getting bulked and his hair went long and spikey in all dirrections  
  
Blitz yelled. "This is what...I...call A Ultra Super Saiyan 2"  
  
Vegeta stumbled back and said "What an...ultra?!"  
  
Raine arrived home and asked where Blitz was. Bulma told her he was in the gravity training room. Raine checked in and suddenly she stepped back as she sensed two enourmous power levels.  
  
Raine peered in and gasped as she saw Blitz beating up vegeta. "Blitz!" she yelled and walked over to him.  
  
Blitz stopped all of a sudden and flipped. "Busted...."  
  
Blitz's hair changed back to silver and stopped in mid air. "Umm...Raine...I can...umm...explain?"replied Blitz with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head.  
  
Vegeta got up and flew towards Blitz and in a instant Raine wacked him with a frying pan before he could touch Blitz.  
  
Vegeta holded his head. "OWWWWW...that hurt!" beconed Vegeta while he was rubbing his head"  
  
Raine got angry. "Dont hurt Blitz!" and she left the room  
  
Blitz was lying in his bed when Raine knocked on the door.  
  
"Blitz?"  
  
"What do you want..."  
  
"I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Yeah you yelled at me..."  
  
Raine opens the door. "Please...I'm really sorry"  
  
"Alright apology accepted..."  
  
"You dont mean that..."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Raine crawls on top of Blitz and and looks at him "I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Alright alright apology accepted...for real"  
  
Raine crawled closer to Blitz and kissed him in the mouth. Blitz wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  
  
"That help?"  
  
"It...sure....di..di...did" said Blitz as he was blushing red  
  
  
  
Hey I finally did those after story thingies...Well I just made this chapter right now cause I wont be able to update friday or maybe even saturday = \ Well next chapter will be action packed and even more rommance...ermm and I'll add some humor....anyways later 


	7. A new saiyan is found

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 7: A new saiyan is found  
  
Blitz woke up and found Raine sleeping in her clothes. "Bah...better not wake her up" said Blitz in a soft voice.  
  
Blitz tiptoed outside the room and silently closed the door. Blitz got dressed in the bathroom and ran downstairs. Blitz grabbed a bagel and hopped on the couch. He turned on the news  
  
The news man stared at some sort of crater "This just in...some sort of crater has just appeared and some weird ship. Our research scientists are examining the ship but nothing has been found...well we will keep you updated...back to you Kinomano"  
  
Blitz scratched the back of his head. "It couldnt be....I dont know maybe it could..."  
  
Blitz went in his room and grabbed his Capsule Corp jacket that trunks gave him and kissed Raine softly on her forehead. He stepped outside and took flight towards the crater. Blitz landed on the ground and scanned around. He suddenly picked up a signal and flew over to the area. Blitz landed on the ground and a shadowy figure stood under a tree.  
  
"So the legecy is true..."  
  
"Yes it is..."  
  
"Well you're not going to destroy this planet...Not as long as i'm alive"  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me Blitz?"  
  
"I can try...it never hurts to"  
  
"Fool...I see your power level let you decrease with your new life..."  
  
"Tell me...why did you hand me to Shinra!...I knew this had something to do with you"  
  
"Because your power became uncontrolable...you killed your own parents...we had no choice but to throw you away"  
  
"Why shinra?...Why not help me...you expect me to be happy when i'm made out of sheer DNA! You will pay for doing this too me Takeshi..."  
  
Takeshi smirked and ran up to Blitz. He picked him up and slammed him on the floor. He sent a hard blowing kick right at his ribs and planted a knife in his left hand.  
  
Blitz moaned and yelled. "You wont get away with...this...Ta..kk..e..s.." Blitz falls uncounsious and lies in a blood pool.  
  
Takeshi glared at Blitz as he lied there in his own blood. "You pathetic excuse for a saiyan...You let your emotions kill your true power...I'll be back for you...and i'm giving you a warning...shape up or I will have no choice but too attack your heart"  
  
Takeshi powered up and flew of into the distance.  
  
Raine gets up and yawns. Raine goes downstairs and finds the door open. She peers outside and trys to sense Blitz. She suddenly gasps and falls on the floor backwards. She trys to crawl away from Takeshi.....  
  
Ok ok...I'm nutz the new chapter 7 is up and its action packed...no rommance sorry.....x.x well anyways bye 


	8. Blitz's Anger Part 1

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 8: Blitz's Anger (Part 1)  
  
Raine stumbled back and tried to call for help. "Get away! What have oyu done to Blitz!.....Tell me!" yelled Raine as she was in tears.  
  
"You see Blitz is gone...He's dead...and good riddens...I can't belive he let his emotions turn him around...true saiyans dont fall in love...Thats why I am the strongest saiyan alive" beconed Takeshi.  
  
Raine get up and glared at Takeshi. "You wont kill him...I wont let you!" Raine rolled by Takeshi and took flight.  
  
Takeshi was in shock as he stared at her flying. "So...the fool trained her..." Takeshi smirked. "No matter.....no matter at all..."  
  
Raine landed where Blitz was and she found he was leaning on one knee coughing blood. "Blitz! Are you alright"  
  
Blitz coughed. "Yeah i'm fine...Takeshi didnt hurt you did he?"  
  
"No he didnt" replied Raine as she kissed him in the mouth  
  
Takeshi suddenly appeared behind Raine and Blitz "Awww...how cute...alright cut the crap you're disgracing our race. Blitz dont love her...shes nothing to you! join me...I will release your hidden power and we will dominante..."  
  
Blitz glared. "Get the hell out of my face you coward"  
  
Takeshi got in rage that he pulled out his blade and impaled Raine right through the spine. Takeshi pulled out the blade and Raine fell dead on Blitz's shoulder.  
  
Blitz just sat there in total shock as nothing else lived and he was only glancing at Raine dead.  
  
"You sick bastard! What the hell have you done! Raine! no...I lost you...I lost everything...why....WHY" boomed Blitz as he sprouted wings and out from his back came a long evil red blade.  
  
Blitz roared and his power level went up so high even Takeshi lost energy trying to sense his power. Blitz held the long sharp red fiery blade in his hands and started unleashing attacks on Takeshi he couldnt even try to block.  
  
"YOU WIILL PAY FOR KILLING RAINE" roared Blitz as his power level jumped higher and higher...........  
  
Hey you finally see a dark side to the story...poor raine = ( Well fans check out the next super battling chapter Blitz's Anger (Part 2) cya later........ 


	9. Blitz's Anger Part 2

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 9: Blitz's Anger (Part 2)  
  
Blitz ran up to Takeshi and unleashed a wave of attacks over and over. He grabbed his neck and sucked his ki energy from his body. Takeshi struggled and managed to break free. Blitz took flight and used the ki energy to make his body increase size and also his wings, along with his power.  
  
"What the hell are you..." groaned Takeshi  
  
"I'm Blitz's true form the apocolpyse slave..." grumbled Blitz  
  
Takeshi backfliped on the ground and ran towards Blitz. But Blitz was aware of his attack plan just right after he thought of it. He drug his claws right through Takeshi while running past him. Takeshi was gushing blood across Blitz's arm as he stopped. He slammed Takeshi on the ground and slashed him over and over.  
  
"Enough Blitz!"  
  
"Never hahhaha i'm having so much fun!"  
  
"Stop this Blitz you're going berserk!...GET BACK" yelled Takeshi as he sent a blast using alot of his energy only making Blitz skid back a few inches.  
  
"Haha what a fool...Takeshi you've done something great I've found my true life...Ruthless haha I will wipe out everyone on the face of the earth!"  
  
Takeshi tried to get up and used about 30% of his power to revive Raine. Raine got up and looked around. She gasped and saw Blitz lying dead and emoionless, and Takeshi battling this big evil creature.  
  
Raine started crying and she had tears sliding down her cheeks. "What have you done...you monster..."  
  
Raine thought of Blitz as dead and gave him one final kiss in the mouth. But all of a sudden the monster started decreasing his evil and he wings started growing back in...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Well I think I deserve some reviews so no new chapter till I get some reviews....come on please R/R ^_^ anyways goodbye = \ 


	10. An Endless Love

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 10: An Endless Love (Blitz's Anger Part 3)  
  
Blitz started decreasing every time he felt passionate for Raine.  
  
The monster started holding his head in pain. "Back off...Stop it!"  
  
Takeshi got up and in a instant he made a signal for Raine to do it again. Raine understood and she kissed Blitz again making it more passionate. The monster begun feeling the light killing his flesh and he tried only one thing.....to kill Raine. But just before the monster touched her Blitz tackled him into the ground and started mercily beating him up. Blitz jumped into the air and sent all his energy into a final attack wiping out the monster and the Apocolpyse sword fell on the ground. Blitz landed on the ground and Raine ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. Blitz hugged back and kissed her, but something broke his focus and he stared staring the sword. The Apocolpyse blade started jumping and flying and in a instant it formed into Apocolpyse, the creator of the sword.  
  
Blitz looked right into Raine's eyes. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too" she replied  
  
"You better leave...Theres a big threat"  
  
"No I want you to stay by me...I've lost you too many times...I...I...Just can't see you go!" yelled Raine as she burst into tears and hugged Blitz.  
  
"I wont leave..."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Blitz smirked "I Promise..."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Hmm its not over yet...well heres where it really counts...the anger series is the final part of this fanfic...I might get back to it if I get alot of reviews but...I might be on writers block if I go back to it after I end the series.  
  
Please Please Please R&R I would really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
well once again 2 chapters in one day.....and who knows maybe even three = D 


	11. The Final Battle The End

Hey all this is my first fanfic thingie I used the z fighters in this but not for a while they show up...well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own the DBZ chars but ehh I do own blitz bahhhh anyways my story is about blitz and the z fighters and to make a story short just read chapter one and stop making me answer hard questions! Anyways I hope you enjoy it ^_^ (not some mild hentai.not a lot, hey I'm not a pervert -.-')  
  
The " sign is talking The ' sign is in thoughts The * sign is actions but I don't really need emm The ( sign is for those idea things  
  
Chapter 11: The Final Battle The end to the Blitz saga  
  
Blitz glared heavily at Apocolpyse as the wind blew his hair back and forth.  
  
Blitz glared deeper. "You better leave.....Get out of my life....you disgust me"  
  
Apocolpyse smiled evilishly. "Well it seems Raine has torn you apart from the curse...allow me to fix your life by giving it back to you..." Apocolpyse smirked and sent a big black energy blast right at Blitz.  
  
Blitz glared at Apocolpyse and hit the beam right back at him hurting him. "Ha...dont even try to toy with me Apocolpyse...now last warning go before something bad happens to you..."  
  
Apocolpyse started getting pissed off. "You....WILL FALL FOR MY POWER!"  
  
Apocolpyse ran up to Blitz and knocked the living daylights out of him in sheer seconds. Takeshi smirked "Here you go Blitz" replied Takeshi as he gave every last ounce of his energy to Blitz. Blitz smirked and went ssj2 with his increased power he pumled the crap right out of Apocolpyse.  
  
"Damn you Takeshi!" yelled Apocolpyse as he sent a stmp right at his chest killing him.  
  
Blitz went into a rage he had never been before...his body jumped so much Apocolpyse was being pushed away. Blitz turned into trance mode and unleashed his ultimate attack 'Blast from the Underworld' He used all his energy and unleashed it on Apocolpyse destorying him and sending him into obvlivion. Raine was floating a few yards away staring at the battle. When she stopped sensing one power she got worried and flew over. She found Blitz siting on the hill staring at the moonlight. Raine sat down next to him and they both stared at each other right in the eyes. Raine had noticed Blitz is starting to fade and when she realized a tear came from her eye. Blitz wiped her tear with his hand and kissed her with so much pasion.  
  
Blitz had used his last ounce in that kiss and faded away saying three words "I love you...."  
  
Raine sat on the hill and started crying. But she knew he had gone forever...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Yep thats the end of the Blitz saga I hoped everyone enjoyed my first fanfic and now i'm doing a Yu-gi-oh romantic/humor fanfic. Yes fans Blitz is back in the fanfic but I wont spoil to story nyah! = P 


End file.
